A material application system or sprayer may be used to apply, distribute, dispense or spray agricultural inputs on a field at controlled rate. Agricultural inputs may comprise fertilizer, insecticides, herbicides, fungicides, and other chemicals, compounds, or mixtures. Agricultural inputs may be used to treat seeds, roots, plants or the soil, for example. Although the controlled rate of dispensing may compensate for an observed velocity of the material application system that is moved by a vehicle, there is often a lag associated with the observed velocity and actual dispensation onto the field. Thus, there is need to reduce or minimize the effects of such lag, which may result in less accurate dispensing of agricultural inputs than otherwise desired.